


Burnt Lemons

by Skypan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just kind of cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos has a fun night in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Lemons

**AN: A standalone?! I know weird, right? But this just felt like its own thing instead of part of A-Z. Any who, my sister and I hung out while she made sugar cream stuff and I realized that it’s the perfect scene for Jaylos, so I stole it. This is dedicated to frostedgoddess for being my new found Jaylos (and possibly Stormpilot?) friend! Her writing is seriously the best, go check her out!!!**

     Jay watches Carlos skeptically from his seat on the counter of the kitchen while his boyfriend stirs the milky yellow mixture before him.    

    “What is this stuff going to do again?”

     “It’s for sugaring. It’s kind of like waxing only less painful.”

     “Why do you shave your legs anyway?” Jay asks in a purely curious tone, no scorn or judgment behind it. 

     Carlos ponders for a moment before giving him a shrug and a smile. “Because I want to; I like the way my legs feel when they’re smooth, and the way they look too.” 

     Jay shrugs as well. “Just seems like a lot of trouble, but if it’s what you want.” He glances over at the pot. “So how long are we doing this for?”

     “I have to keep stirring for twenty minutes.” 

     Jay groans at that. “Do you want to watch YouTube or something?”

     “Can we watch the next episode of Free? I just finished number one yesterday.” Carlos smiles sweetly; knowing anime isn’t exactly Jay’s favorite genre.

     “Sure,” Jay instantly gives in to his adorable other half, setting up the show on the laptop placed next to him on the counter. They watched in silence for barely a minute before their usual running commentary began.

     “Those two are gay.”

     “You think all of them are gay.”

     “Oh come on! He pulled him up against him with his goggles!”

     “…Okay so maybe they all see pretty gay.”

     Carlos giggles at his boyfriend’s sheepish answer, and then looks down as he lowers the temperature a little on the stove. “Do you think this is getting too dark? It said it should be a dark amber color.”

     “Eh, that’s still pretty much dark amber.” 

     A few more minutes of staring at shirtless anime boys later and Jay looks up. “C, is it getting smoky in here?”

     “Oh Maleficent, turn on the fan quickly! Before the smoke alarm goes off!” 

     “You know we don’t have any smoke alarms,” Jay states as he flips the switch for the overhead fan.

     “Thank goodness for that,” Carlos mutters sarcastically as he looks down at the blood red color of the sugaring substance. “I think I overheated it…”

     Jay peaks over his shoulder and cackles in excitement. “It’s like thick blood! What’ll happen if I put some of the soap suds from the sink in it?” Before Carlos can respond he’s already scooped up a handful of soap suds and let them fall into the hot pot. The soap sizzles and dissolves into it as they both stare at it in fascination. 

     Carlos sighs then and picks up the pot carefully, walking over as Jay flips on the sink helpfully. “No, not cold water, that’s so dangerous!”

     “C’mon, I want to see it sizzle and steam! I love it when it does that!”

     “It’ll steam with hot water!”

     “Will not!”

     “Will too! Please Jay!”

     Jay sighs and flips the water over to hot as Carlos runs the small pot underneath it. He starts cackling again as steam billows off of the pot. “I love that, it’s like in movies when they remove the sword from the fire and then dunk it in a bucket of water.”

     “It’s terrifying, and now I have to start all over!” Carlos sighs and begins taking out the ingredients they had put away. “Sugaring 2.0 here we go.”

     As he begins making the substance, Jay walks over to the freezer and gets a large bowl of chocolate truffle ice cream. As he slides back into his place on the counter he offers a spoonful of the cold desert to his boyfriend. “Aww, thanks babe,” he says as Jay essentially spoon-feed him every other bite of the desert. “Anything for you, angel!” 

     Angel is Jay’s favorite nickname for Carlos for a few reasons (there was talk of what his stripper name might be, as comes up in conversation sometimes), the main one being that Jay had been in a bad state of mind when Carlos started hanging out with him more. Honestly, without even knowing it or trying, Carlos became his guardian angel. Sometimes Jay can practically see the white feathery wings stretching out behind his heavenly boyfriend, and on nights like this the golden glow of a halo is almost visible above his head. 

     This time as he watches the pot he keeps the candy thermometer in and takes it off the stove when it gets to the dark amber color, completely ignoring what the instructions said about time.

     “Alright, I think this’ll work great after I refrigerate it.”

     Jay wrinkles his nose as he sets aside the empty ice cream bowl. “It smells like burnt lemons in here. Huh, wonder what it would taste like-“ 

     “Do not stick your hand in that! Jay, I swear!” 

     Jay chuckles and pulls his hand back. “Fine, fine, let’s just get your goop into a container and get to bed.”

     Carlos nods and bustles around, putting the syrup like mixture into the fridge to cool and then trying to start washing dishes out of habit. Jay notices and immediately grabs the sponge out of Carlos’s hand. “Let’s save that for tomorrow.”

     Since they’ve been living together Jay has done the majority of the cleaning because when Carlos starts cleaning, he doesn’t stop. He moves fast and cleans the whole house, flinching at shadows and picking at old scars when he does something wrong. When Jay walked into the house to find his boyfriend sobbing while washing the kitchen floor thanks to some jerk triggering him earlier at the store, he swore to never let Carlos get carried away again. The kitchen is a bit of a mess, and Carlos doesn’t need to clean it tonight, the pots can soak until the morning. 

     Carlos protests at first but is quickly persuaded to come back to their room by the sweet kisses and promises of cuddling that he’s receiving from his tall, tan, amazing boyfriend. He’s led upstairs happily, stopping to pet Dude on the way, and they truly do cuddle together before falling asleep, the smell of lemons simultaneously ruined and made special for the both of them. 


End file.
